


I Won't Forget You

by DRHPaints



Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [6]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Eye Doesn't Lie
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jail, Jail Sex, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Police, Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Robbie is arrested yet again, Officer Alice Murphy tries to pretend their passionate night against the bars never took place until the throes of his nightmare draw her into the cell.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Won't Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billhaderthegator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhaderthegator/gifts).



> This is a follow-up to the previous installment of this series entitled 'Want Some, Need Some.'
> 
> Also, for those who are curious, the title is based on a song of the same name by Poison. After all, this is Robbie <3

Deep chuckle rumbling down the hallway, every hair on Alice’s body stood at rapt attention.

“C’mon, Rheinhold, no need to be shovin’ me, I know my way around by now.” Casting her emerald eyes away half a second too late, Robbie’s tall, swaggering frame invaded Alice’s vision before Rheinhold marched him forward.

“Hey there, Murph.” Sliver of Robbie’s slow, sexy smirk sneaking into her periphery, Alice gripped the underside of the desk and said nothing as Rheinhold filled out the paperwork. The heat of Robbie’s cobalt eyes seared her uniform, Alice’s nipples boiling to the surface as she fought to ignore his leering, not to mention the inconvenient slickness between her thighs presenting itself as soon as her brain registered the first note of his smoky drawl.

“Alright.” Dashing off the last line, Rheinhold nodded and swung Robbie around by the cuffs. “Gonna process him. Be back.”

Making the mistake of looking up, Robbie tossed a wink and Alice’s pale skin nearly matched her crimson hair by the time the door clicked shut behind him, letting out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding.

_ Fuck _ . Alice rubbed her fingers into her eye sockets until lights popped behind them with a sigh. After her impromptu tryst with Robbie in the holding cell, things were...strange. 

Gathering her clothes from the floor as Robbie zipped his jeans, fingers reached out of the bars to ghost over Alice’s back. “Hey…” Bravado evaporated from his heavy accent, when Alice glanced up, she found herself unprepared for the yearning awaiting her in Robbie’s sapphire eyes. “You sure you can’t come in here? Just for a little…” Swallowing, Robbie tickled down her arm, gaze falling to the dusty floor as he rested his forehead against the cage. “I...I just wanna hold you til I fall asleep, Alice.”

Alice tensed, buttoning up her uniform and her inhibitions once again. “Robbie, I...I can’t do that…”

Withdrawing his arms, Robbie nodded in resignation, hitching something resembling a smile on his face. “Right...right, yeah…”

Biting her lip, Alice hunkered down in front of the cell, leaving her collar undone and her hair loose. Robbie studied her for half a second before his knees creased the skin tight denim and he joined Alice. Slowly stretching out on their sides with bent arms as pillows, Robbie’s big hand came out to clear Alice’s hair from her face before interlacing their fingers. 

They didn’t speak. No cutesy post-coital talk or even a whispered goodnight. Instead Alice watched as Robbie’s eyes, an ocean containing years of regretful acts surrounded by distant shores of remorse, lost the battle to exhaustion, left one closing shortly before the partner in crime rushed after, carrying him off to sleep.

Thankfully Jones must’ve told one of his godawful jokes because Rheinold’s cackle startled Alice awake. Emerald eyes flashing open to see Robbie’s alarmed face feet away, she barrel-rolled back toward the desk, hopping up and dusting off her knees, hastily cramming her hair under her cap seconds before Rheinold sauntered into the room. 

Rheinold didn’t notice how Alice not-so-subtly replaced the contents of her belt as she spoke to him while he contentedly munched his morning donut. Didn’t notice Robbie’s solid chest heaving, fingers incessantly tapping at his thick thigh, trying to look occupied as he stared blankly at his book upside down. Rheinold simply said good morning, and when Alice stated nothing of note happened the previous night, gaze downcast and cheeks pink, he didn’t notice any evidence to the contrary on their guilty faces.

Alice scurried out of the station as quickly as possible, certain Robbie’s handprints glowed over her pallid flesh and everyone could sense her indiscretion. When she returned the following night to discover Robbie made bail and nowhere to be found, Alice didn’t know what to feel. As she took her place at the desk, a cavernous emptiness inhabited her chest. But by the end of her shift, Alice filled the space with resolve.  _ It’s for the best _ , Alice told herself.  _ One night. Enough. Just forget it ever happened. _

_ *** _

As Rheinold emptied his pockets, Robbie’s cocksure attitude wavered. Robbie knew he fucked things up with Alice. He always did with women. Or, for that matter, anything in his life. Sure, he could get a girl to come home with him. It wasn’t especially hard for Robbie to attract someone who wanted a taste of danger, maybe a rough touch for the night. But any time Robbie tried to make something real happen, it was as if he tried to swipe the cash from a register and the damn machine snapped shut on his fingers. Robbie simply couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to do, to say, to make a relationship as smooth and straightforward as a seduction.

So, after Tommy’s guilt got the better of him and he sprung Robbie, he endured a whole day before he went to the phone book, finding no less than four Alice Murphy’s in El Paso, though he wasn’t certain he could rule out a fifth Alicia, either.

The first call garnered an old bitty who could barely hear him, assuming Robbie to be her grandson, and he apologetically hung up halfway through when he could find no way to convince her otherwise. On his second try a man answered, suspicious as to why Robbie wished to speak to his wife, Robbie hoping Alice wouldn’t go so far as to hide a wedding ring as he muttered a hasty excuse and hung up.

The third strike yielded oil when Alice, sultry voice hardly intelligible in her slumber-addled state, picked up on the fifth ring. “Yeah? What?”

_ Fuck. Of course she sleeps during the day, idiot.  _ “Oh, uh, hey Alice…”

“Who is this?” A note of alertness crept into Alice’s curious voice and Robbie cradled the phone closer to his joined ear.

“It’s...It’s Robbie. Wheadlan. From...yeah…”

“Oh…” Silence radiated over the line for so long that Robbie pulled the receiver away and looked at the buttons, worried he might’ve lost the connection before he heard Alice speak. “Hey…”

“Hey, so, um...how are you doin’ over there, girl?”

An interminable pause greeted him. “I’m...okay. How...how is it being out?”

“Good, good. So, um--”

“Robbie, I…” Alice cut him off, voice tight. “I’m sorry. I have to work tonight, so...I should really get some sleep…”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Clearing his throat, Robbie nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “You rest up, darlin’. I’ll...I’ll give you a buzz another time, then.”

Listening to her breathing for a moment, Robbie fidgeted. “Yeah. Bye Robbie.” 

He barely got out his goodbye before he heard the click, which Robbie assumed didn’t signal anything good. Still, that night as his hand snuck beneath his boxers and he pictured Alice, Robbie couldn’t deny the evidence of his brain. How Alice’s ivory fingers scrambled over every inch of his broad frame she could reach. Her red mouth; hungry, wanting, begging. The way she screamed Robbie’s name, syllables drilling mercilessly into the concrete as their bodies melded. 

And though Robbie witnessed a shimmer of lament surrounding Alice as she pulled on her navy slacks that night, when she laid across from him on the floor, her face held a quiet calm that gave him hope. So Robbie dallied for two days and called again, getting Alice’s machine and leaving a message which, though he tried to be funny and flirtatious, unfortunately reeked of desperation and he chided himself for a full week, unsurprised when Alice didn’t return.

Still, Robbie left a final message, dejected. “Hey Alice, it’s Robbie. So, um...I...I get you probably not wantin’ to talk to me and all. And that’s...that’s fine. I know I’m not the kind of guy you bring home for Sunday pot roast, but, um…” Swallowing, Robbie closed his eyes. “I just...I just wanted to call again to say I was sorry. If I...made you uncomfortable. Or scared. Or anythin’ like that, and, um… Yeah, so… I’ll… I won’t bother you, now. Bye then…”

So Robbie tried to let Alice go. Tried to ignore his dreams awash in images of swirling crimson hair and smiling green eyes. Even tried picking up a gal or two at Tommy’s bar, and though Robbie’s conquests were enjoyable enough, he supposed, it wasn’t the same. They didn’t care if Robbie read. Didn’t want to talk to him about their lives, their passions. Hell, they didn’t want to talk much at all beyond,  _ ‘Yes! Robbie! Fuck me harder!’  _ And Robbie tried to ignore how, instead of his broad shoulders hitching, assuming an expression of innocence whenever a cop car rolled by, now his cobalt eyes trailed after the cruisers longingly. Hoping maybe, just maybe he might catch a glimpse of Alice out on her rounds.

Unfortunately Robbie didn’t think to try surrendering his devious lifestyle, and within a month, speeding off from a gas station without paying even though the clerk, two eyewitnesses, and an inconveniently placed tourist with a camera all clocked his Jabroni, he landed himself back in jail.

So now, growl bubbling in his built chest as Rheinhold scuffed one of his boots folding them into the bin, Robbie tried to hold the mask of braggadocio over his chiseled features as he sauntered out of the processing room and past Alice’s avoidant face, but it proved difficult. Particularly with his hands cuffed behind his back.

“Alright, Murphy. I’m going to put him away and then go out on rounds. You got him?” Rheinhold indicated Robbie with his chin and Alice swallowed hard.

“Yeah, I...I got him.” Alice told her boots to move one after the other down the hallway, told her arms to remain at her sides, professional and readied. 

Alice didn’t instruct her eyes to stare ravenously at Robbie’s  _ White Snake _ shirt yodeling over the mountains of his shoulders. Nor did Alice mention to her lips that they should tick up in amusement at his tiny ass, how she adored his inability to fill out the plastered on black jeans. But more than anything Alice never once clued her pussy into the fact that she should be soaked at the sight of Robbie’s tall frame strutting, or his masculine scent pervading the air, or the sound of Robbie’s voice, earth-shakingly deep, his chuckle sinking into her bones as he twanged. “Aw, come on now, Rheinold. Give a guy a break…”

As Rheinold locked Robbie away, Alice hastily searched the desk for something to occupy herself, forgetting her book at home. Coming up with a trashy romance novel that must’ve been left behind by the kindly old Henrietta convinced Alice fate had a sense of humor, but she buried her nose in it all the same, turning her back to the cell and hunching over.

Robbie waited until he heard Rheinold’s steps fade before elegantly draping himself over the bars. “Hey Alice.”

Nothing. Scratching at a stubbled cheek, Robbie waited a beat and sniffed. “What? So you’re not gonna talk to me then?” Silence and an immobile back. Robbie could see Alice holding a book, though he heard no turns of the page as she sat frozen in the chair across from him. Big hands fisting around the iron, Robbie sighed and hung his head. “I guess...I guess I can’t blame you for bein’ like that…” Blinking, Robbie nodded a little. “I suppose it...was a bad idea. What happened. For you.” Robbie thought he heard a squeak of the chair wheel and his face snapped up, but when he examined her, Alice seemed to be in precisely the same position. “But, um, I, well...for me it was…” Knuckles whitening, Robbie cleared his throat. “Well, it was really good and I...I...like you. So. Yeah…” 

Robbie allowed the quiet to blossom in the dim room as he rocked back on his heels before continuing. “Sorry ‘bout that, but…” Waiting a moment, Robbie gritted his teeth, a sharp inhalation accompanying his popping jawline. “You know what? No. I’m not sorry. Not sorry I like you and not sorry it happened neither, Alice.” Syrup of his voice crystalizing, Robbie’s cobalt eyes flashed. “If you want to pretend nothin’ happened, that night meant nothin’, you go right ahead and lie to yourself, girl, but I know better.”

Pushing himself away from the bars with a scoff, Robbie shook his head before laying down on the mattress and whipping the thin blanket over himself. “Night, Alice.”

Face hot, Alice’s fingers trembled as she gripped the paperback, swallowing back the tightness in her throat. As Robbie’s breathing eventually grew slow and deep behind her, Alice attempted to focus on the story for something to do, but again and again her mind drifted back to Robbie’s words and a bilius guilt floated up her esophagus.

Around two in the morning, brain torturing her and still stuck on the first chapter, Alice heard a moan. Then a low murmur. “ _ No… _ ” Alice turned and noticed Robbie’s tall form shift on the narrow bunk. “ _ Please...stop… _ ”

Chair swiveling, Alice saw Robbie flip onto his back, face anguished as he tossed his head from side to side. “ _ No! Stop! No! Leave me alone!” _

Rising, Alice stepped cautiously halfway across the room. “Wheadlan?”

“ _ Stop it!” _ Robbie threw a fist at his invisible attacker, voice high and needy as he writhed. “ _ Go away! No!” _

Alice approached the bars, clearing her throat. “Wheadlan. Wheadlan? Wake up.” Still, Robbie continued to thrash, descending into helpless whimpers before Alice leaned forward. “Robbie?  _ Robbie!  _ You’re having a nightmare.  _ Wake up!” _

“ _ No! NO! _ ” A desperate cry left him and Robbie clawed at the air. 

Close enough to see moisture brimming his eyelashes, Alice fumbled for her nightstick, clanging against the bars. “ _ Robbie! Wake up! Come on!” _

But Robbie’s long legs kicked at the blanket, powerful arms useless against the ghosts of his past as he whined like a lost child. “ _ Don’t...please...I just...NO!” _

Alice grabbed her keys, shoving them in the lock and sliding the bars back. Rushing forward, she took Robbie by his vast shoulders, shaking him violently as she dodged a flying hand. “ _ Robbie! Robbie, wake up! Now! You’re having a nightmare! Come on! Wake up!” _

Sapphire eyes blasting open in alarm, Robbie scuttled away from her with such velocity he nearly tumbled to the floor, wheezing as his frightened, wet gaze ricocheted off of the gray walls trying to orient himself.

“Robbie?” Tone gentle, Alice touched his large hand and Robbie flinched before he blinked and brought her into focus. “You had a nightmare. It’s okay. You’re alright.”

Cheeks puffing and nodding altogether too quickly, Robbie’s breathing stopped and his broad frame froze. Handsome face crumpling, Robbie folded forward, hiding his grief behind his fingers as his expansive shoulders quaked with sobs.

Alice scooted in, scooping Robbie into her arms and tucking his head under her chin. Rubbing slow, consoling circles into his wide back, she whispered to Robbie’s aching spirit in a voice imbued with heartfelt understanding. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you. I’m right here, Robbie.  _ I’m right here…” _

Robbie coiled his powerful arms around Alice’s waist, smothering his sorrow in her chest and weeping into her uniform until no tears remained. Rising with red-rimmed eyes, Robbie sniffed and dragged a carved forearm across his face. “I’m sorry…” Voice waterlogged, Robbie shook his head, shuffling away from Alice on the mattress. “You...you don’t need to be botherin’ with this, Alice.”

“It’s no trouble.” Alice leaned in, taking Robbie’s wrist and speaking softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Fist forming on his thick thigh, Robbie’s square chin ticked slowly from side to side. “No, I just...wanna forget.”

“Okay.” Brushing back his chestnut hair, Alice nodded carefully. “That’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fuck…” Robbie bent forward, elbows on his knees as he rubbed his fingers into his puffy eyes. “I’m sorry you’re stuck here dealin’ with such a fuck up.” Sighing, Robbie’s arms fell, eyes dark blue pools of forlorn woe as he blinked. “I guess that I’ve been makin’ everyone deal with me all my life though, huh?”

Shaking her head, Alice tickled through the dark tendrils at the base of his neck. “Oh Robbie, no. You’re not fucked up. You just...make some poor choices sometimes. But…” Alice timidly rested her cheek to his broad shoulder, relishing Robbie’s warmth. “You’re a good man.”

Robbie turned into Alice, voice afraid to hope in his whisper as his fingers ghosted over her elbow. “You really think so?”

“Yeah…” Cupping his sandpaper cheek, Alice smiled. “I do. Before I just...got scared. I’ve never...I never thought I would feel something for someone who...for a man that…”

Robbie’s slow, sexy smirk blossomed and he covered Alice’s fingers with his large hand. “For a criminal?”

Exhaling, Alice pulled a face. “Sorry, just...it’s...strange. For me. You know, what with…” Alice glanced down at her uniform, auburn eyebrows lifting in bemusement.

“Yeah.” Robbie chuckled in spite of himself and plucked at Alice’s badge. “You’re tellin’ me. Never thought I’d like the idea of one of y’all carryin’ handcuffs and tellin’ me to spread ‘em so damn much but…” Tongue traveling salaciously over his rounded teeth, Robbie’s expressive eyebrows danced. “Here we are.” Alice giggled, playfully smacking his firm chest before Robbie delicately took her chin and dipped in. “Come here…”

Lips linking, by the time Robbie’s tongue breached he flicked away Alice’s cap to avoid bonking his high forehead again, fingers greedily freeing her scarlet tresses of her pinned bun as he licked into her mouth. Alice let Robbie pull her into his lap, straddling him with a contented sigh as she opened her legs over his narrow waist.

Huge hands snaking down to grab Alice’s ass, Robbie froze. “Darlin’, I, um…” Blinking, Robbie’s nose flared as he broke away. “Not tryin’ to pressure you here or nothin’, but...could you take that off?” Robbie eyed Alice’s holster apprehensively. “Makes me a might nervous.”

“Oh...right.” Alice nodded, standing and undoing her belt. 

As Robbie observed Alice undergoing the arduous task of fumbling with her boots, her belt, her uniform, he leaned back, legs spread wide and smirk even wider. “Damn girl…” Robbie shook his head, chuckle rumbling. “That uniform shouldn’t get me goin’ after all these years of y’all haulin’ me in for god knows what, but...I’ll be damned if you aren’t makin’ me hotter than Hades right now.”

Perking up with the button of her slacks undone, Alice grinned. “Oh yeah?” Alice measured her movements as she inched the navy fabric down her swishing voluptuous hips. “I don’t know, Wheadlan. I bet you thought about someone on the force taking a strip search a little too far before I came along.”

“Mmm…” Cobalt eyes glittering as Alice started on her shirt, Robbie palmed his unfurling erection over his jeans. “Maybe. Once or twice. What’re you gonna do about it, Officer Murphy?”

Revealing her black cotton bra, Alice twisted her fingers alluringly through her auburn locks with a pout. “Hmm...not sure. Maybe you’re a bad boy who needs to be punished.”

Smiling wickedly, Robbie’s hand shot out, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Alice’s panties and tugging her forward. “Oooh baby girl, I don’t care what kind of badge you wear. Punishing is  _ my _ job.”

Alice squealed in delight as Robbie yanked her in with a growl, mashing their mouths together and wrestling her down onto the bunk. Snapping up Alice’s wrists, Robbie pinned them alongside her head, kneeing her legs apart before his broad frame began vigorously gyrating, stiff erection grinding into Alice until her panties drenched against his faded denim.

“Oh fuck...Robbie. That feels so good.” Legs unable to make up their minds, Alice first tried enclosing Robbie’s waist, then planting her heels in the bunk to rut against him, only to find it too narrow, foot skidding off to the floor in frustration as she underwent a lustful tantrum. “Fuck.  _ Yes!” _

“Mmm...yeah, you like that, baby?” Robbie forced her arms down, thrusting with a vengeance and impishly touching his tongue to his teeth. “I bet I could make you cum just like this. Isn’t that right, honey?”

“ _ Yes! Oh fuck… yes! You’re so good, Robbie!” _ Bearing shamelessly against his swiveling hips, Alice panted with abandon. “Please! Please just fuck me!”

A devilish chuckle leaked out of him as Robbie knelt back, releasing Alice before he crept around to unsnap her bra and fling it away. “Oh no, darlin’...” Massaging her breasts, Robbie tweaked a nipple with cruel precision before bending down to suck the hardened nub into his mouth with a wink. “You’re not gettin’ off that easy…”

Robbie stole her lips like no one minded the till and only a second remained to snatch a fat wad of hundreds as his hand flowed down Alice’s body, fingers entering her panties. “Mmm…” Smirking against her mouth, Robbie rubbed his jean-clad cock into Alice’s hip. “Damn, I love how wet you are for me, honey.”

Touch like the man himself, reckless and yet somehow impossibly tender, Alice rocked into his sizable hand, moans unbridled as she peeled Robbie’s  _ White Snake  _ shirt upward. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Robbie, let...let me see you… _ ” 

Biting his lip lasciviously, Robbie practically shimmied the rest of the way out of the fabric and were she not wound wire tight, Alice would’ve laughed as he revealed his impressive chest and the fluffy dark hair. Robbie whipped off her panties, hands sliding appreciatively up Alice’s creamy legs before he lowered himself. 

“You know what I have to do now, right, baby girl?” Kissing a path up her inner thigh, Robbie’s sapphire eyes blazed with want as he pet over the supple lips of Alice’s pussy.

Alice combed back his dark tresses with a smile. “I could take a wild guess.”

“Mmm…” Tongue twirling her open, Robbie’s prominent eyebrows jiggered. “Wild is right, darlin’.” Sculpted jaw surging forth, Robbie lapped at Alice’s swollen clit with fervent intensity, anchoring her hip with a huge hand when she tried to wriggle away from the sensation. 

“ _ Fuck! Robbie! Yes! So good!” _ Tearing at his silky locks, when Robbie curled two lengthy fingers deep into her pleading pussy, plunging ruthlessly against the nerve endings, Alice seized as though she were strapped to the electric chair, limbs splayed at odd angles and shrieking helplessly. “ _ Robbie! Robbie! Fuck! Fuck! _ ”

Robbie moaned into her, nudging his hips forward to appease his imploring cock as he half crouched on the floor and slathered his face between Alice’s thighs. Spine arching, Alice reached back, clinging to the bed frame as the sounds of her euphoria went breathless and she fluttered around Robbie’s fingers. “ _ Fuck! Robbie! Yes! Yes!”  _

Securing her clit between his pink lips and sucking wantonly, Alice erupted in convulsions and storm clouds of desire formed behind Robbie’s dark blue eyes as the tremors gradually retreated from her limbs and he emerged.

“Mmm...damn.” Standing to shed his jeans and boxers, Robbie pumped his massive cock as he soaked in the sight of Alice, wan flesh flushed and mouth agape while she recovered. “I could eat that pussy all day, darlin’. Robbie lowered himself, weight of his big frame settling above her before he brushed back red strands stuck to the sweat on Alice’s forehead. “Maybe…” Robbie sought Alice’s green eyes, and when she looked into his face, his earnest timidity left her surprised. “Someday...you’d let me do that. Out there.” Tilting his head toward the window, Robbie caressed her cheek. “Hmm? Maybe?”

Smiling, Alice slicked back Robbie’s brunette hair. “Yeah. Yeah, that sounds wonderful.”

A crooked, goofy grin broke out over Robbie’s wide mouth and he bobbed his head. “Great.” Pecking Alice’s lips, Robbie’s chiseled features once again assumed his enticing, mischievous air as he took his cock in hand and swiped through the folds of Alice’s pussy. “You want me to fuck you now? Huh, baby?”

“Yeah.” Alice draped her arms over the shelf of his shoulders, opening her legs further. “Fuck me, Robbie. Come on.”

Rolling his body forward, Robbie emitted a resounding groan, sapphire eyes closing as he fisted a hand in Alice's crimson waves. “Damn, girl…” Nose flaring, Robbie retracted slowly before driving himself in to the hilt, Alice gasping at the stretch. “Fuck...I never thought I’d get to feel you again…”

“Me neither.” Alice brought Robbie down, capturing his supple pink lips with a sigh as his arm slithered between them to fiddle her clit in time with their movements. “ _ Fuck… _ ”

Tracing his artful nose over her cheek, Robbie kissed his way to Alice’s neck, breath warm as his thick cock worked inside of her, the two of them developing an amorous rhythm. “Mmm...fuck, Alice. I missed you so much…” 

“Me too.” Lips gracing the joint of his crisp jaw, Alice’s hands roamed over Robbie’s wide back. “I...I thought about you…”

“Yeah?” Balancing their foreheads together, Robbie offered a singular, hammering stroke, legs of the bedframe screeching over the concrete beneath. “Really? You were thinkin’ ‘bout me, baby girl? Huh?”

“Yeah, I…” Alice swallowed a moan, hips syncing with Robbie’s pulsating body. “I...didn’t want to. But...I couldn’t...I couldn’t stop.”

“Oh yeah?” Robbie barreled forth into Alice’s tight heat, deep voice gravel and blue eyes fire. “Did you think about this, huh? You think about me pounding this pussy? Fucking you so damn hard? Huh, Alice? Huh?  _ Huh?” _

“ _ Yes! Fuck!”  _ As he spun over her clit, the actions of Robbie’s tall body urged his pubic bone down, every stroke causing his fingertips to enter Alice, only slightly, along with his cock, and the result intoxicated her flailing form. “ _ Fuck! Yes! All the time! I love it! Don’t stop!” _

“Me too.” Kissing her panting lips, Robbie nodded feverishly. “ _ Fuck Alice, baby! Yes! I love fuckin’ your pussy! You feel so damn good! Fuck! Fuck!” _ Alice’s screams ping ponged off the dank walls of the minuscule room as she squeezed around him, ripping a whimper from Robbie’s throat as he slammed forward. 

“ _ Robbie! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Limbs encapsulating him, Alice hugged Robbie near, desperate for the push of his solid chest against her own, his scent invading her skin as they urgently pulsed and she shrieked into his joined ear. “ _ Fuck, Robbie! Yes! Yes! Fuck!” _

Alice constricted and an unplanned grunt shot from Robbie as his elbow decided of its own volition to no longer keep him aloft. Snaking his powerful arms beneath her, Robbie humped Alice in a frenzy, pink lips skipping sloppily over hers on a pond of whines as he neared the end. 

“ _ Oh Alice! Baby! Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum in your tight pussy, baby girl! Fuck! Yeah! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Toes scrambling for purchase on the plasticine surface of the bunk and finding none, the whirling lasso of Robbie’s hips became oblong and directionless as his dark brows knit and his teeth bared. Grunts huffing out of him until he strained in silence, Robbie’s body juddered forward, hot cum draining inside of Alice as his left eye twitched and he gripped her ferociously. 

Robbie collapsed into a heap of sweating, sated man atop her and Alice smiled as her fingers trickled through his damp brown tendrils and she kissed his cheek, tasting salt. “Mmm…” Throbbing continually around Robbie’s substantial cock within, Alice rocked them gently back and forth. “That was great.”

“Yeah.” Robbie gulped air, lifting a hand with the intention of caressing Alice’s cheek, though he mostly just flubbed his fingers down her face. “Great, honey.” After his breathing returned to normal, they realized nothing could be done but for Robbie to remove himself, Alice to stand, and then drape over him, as the tiny bed would never allow Robbie to roll the two of them without ending up on the floor. 

Nestling against his built chest, Alice glanced at the puddle of her uniform and sighed. “You know I can’t sleep here, right?”

“Yeah.” Robbie touched his lips to her forehead. “Just lemme hold you a bit longer, though. Just a little bit…”

“Alright then…” Alice jammed an ankle uncomfortably between the mattress and the frame to ensure her alertness as Robbie’s fingers threaded through her auburn locks. 

“Damn…” Chuckling, Robbie shook his head. “If I were a tad smarter, I woulda ripped off that gas station weeks ago.”

Jovially patting his scratchy cheek, Alice tittered. A few minutes of amiable silence passed before she took a steadying breath. “Robbie, do...do you really think we can do this? You know, what with…” Alice’s eyes landed once again on the pool of blue fabric beside them on the floor. “Everything?”

Robbie inhaled sharply. Held it, and released a tumbling sigh. “Well…” Squeezing Alice’s ass, the corner of his mouth lifted. “Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if I...straightened up. Tried to fly right.” Shrugging his broad shoulders, Robbie’s cobalt eyes met Alice. “My cousin works in construction. Might be able to get me a gig. Who knows. It could work.”

“Yeah.” Alice beamed, linking to Robbie’s pink lips with a smile. “It could work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also accept requests!


End file.
